Warped Fairytales
by ViDez
Summary: Apollorella-Pt.2: Apollo and the magical hobo have arrived at the Gavin Castle! Said hobo comments about stepmother Kristoph's style of dress. “Shut up, I’m pretty.” KlavierxApollo semi!CRACK
1. Apollorella: Part ONE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series. This work is purely fictional.**

**A/N: First Phoenix Wright fanfic, yaaaay~!**

**Anyways, I was randomly going through my old fairytale book, when suddenly I stopped at Cinderella. In my other hand was my DS, and I was playing Apollo Justice. **

**So put the two together, and you get CRACK.**

**I shall make this a series of different fairytales... I'll add onto the story when I get more inspiration. Have a suggestion? Tell me! XD**

**First fairytale shall obviously be: Apollorella. XD**

**By the way, this first fairytale going to by Klavier/Apollo. Don't like it? Too bad.**

**Part ONE of the full story.**

**--**

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes you may find. English is my second language. XDDD**

* * *

Once upon a time…

No, wait… A long, long time ago…

…Ahh, screw it. Why do fairytales start with such cliché beginnings?

There once was a lowly servant called Apollo Justice. He was quite short for a 22-year old. He had messy brown hair, his short bangs framing his face and two antenna-like strands, and dark eyes. He wore an old tattered shirt and baggy trousers, with old sandals on his feet.

So, basically, picture a hobo Apollo with his hair un-gelled (except for his two antennas).

… Anyways, he lived in the attic of a grand mansion just by the country with his stepmother and two stepsisters. Unfortunately, he was forced to work for them…

Ooh, here comes one now!

"Ohh, Polly~!" Trucy squealed, clutching a blue dress to her chest. She stopped in front of Apollo and shoved the dress in his face. "Do you like it? Do you?! Don't you think it'll look absolutely _fabulous_ on me?!"

"A-Ahh… of course I do, Truce…" He chuckled a bit. Trucy was the nicest of the three he served. Sure, she can be a bit ditzy at times, but she was a great friend. Trucy wasn't like the other two…

"_Mmmh, Trucy-doll!"_ A voice came up from behind her. Apollo visibly shuddered. _"What did… _mother_… tell you about talking to the servants?"_

'_Well, technically, I'm the only goddamn servant in this whole damn place.'_ The man grumbled mentally. His eye twitched as a big, wooden figure suddenly materialized from behind Trucy…

"Oh… Good Lord…" Apollo muttered quietly, cringing a bit as he met the beady eyes of Ms. Hat.

Yes, Ms. Hat… Shut up.

Mr.—I mean, _Ms._ Hat was the other stepsister. _'I think.'_ Apollo added mentally. The freaking mannequin had a mind of its own. It wore a blonde wig with a pink hat on top, and a pink frilly dress. Ms. Hat wore pink eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Everything was _fucking pink_.

But stepmother considered Ms. Hat as a daughter (_'…Ugh, is stepmother even sane?'_ Apollo thought idly), so he had no choice but to serve a doll.

A freaking _doll_.

"… Ms. Hat," The man muttered politely, trying hard not to keep eye-contact with those eyes… Those eyes that pierce _right through your very soul_…

"_Dahling Justice,"_ Ms. Hat glared. Yes, it can do that.

"It's pronounced, 'Darling', dear Ms. Hat." A deep, silky voice resounded throughout the room.

Apollo's eye twitched minutely and he turned to face his… his… _Stepmother_.

"Wipe that look off your face, Justice." Kristoph Gavin demanded primly in his deep voice, fixing his dress. He held a sparkly brush on his right hand and started to brush his blonde curl.

'_This story is so weird.'_ The servant mentally shook his head. _'So far, none of the roles make any sense… I've got a _nice_ stepsister with another stepsister, who is actually a male wooden puppet, attached to a contraption to her back, and I've got a crossdressing step_father_ as my step_mother_.'_ He closed his eyes briefly and put on an emotionless mask for his stepmother. _'This is madness,'_

Well, Apollo, this is crack.

"Girls," Kristoph began, addressing his… _her_… two (or is it one?) daughters. "We were invited to the ball…" He paused, letting the girls squeal. He briefly glanced at Apollo. "… and Justice was invited, too."

The servant blinked, stunned. He looked sideways to Trucy, whose eyes were twinkling with joy for him.

"Justice, I'll get you go to the ball… only if you finish all your chores by the time we leave. Is that clear?" The older man… umm… woman… smirked.

"Yes, Mistress…" He sighed. The servant's eyes bugged as Kristoph pulled out a _loooong_ list of chores to do. Sigh…

--

"I'm sorry, Polly." Trucy sighed, adorned in her pretty blue dress. She bent down to Apollo's eye level, and Apollo stopped scrubbing the floors to look up to the sad eyes of Trucy. "I really wish you could go…"

Apollo sighed and faked a smile, though his eyes betrayed his façade. "I-It's okay, Truce. Really! You go and have fun without me… and once you get home you tell me all about it."

Trucy sighed, giving up. She smiled nonetheless, "Alright. Well, I have to go now Polly… See ya later." She sent him one more dazzling smile and skipped out the front door.

Apollo heard the carriage go and sighed to himself. _'This sucks.'_

_**CRASH**_

The servant's head suddenly snapped over to the direction of the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a mop next to him. The man stood up and slowly crept his way to the kitchen. Apollo poked his head carefully into the kitchen, but found no one there.

"Eh…?" He managed to get out, blinking.

"Oh, hi there!" A voice chirped from behind him.

Apollo let out an unmanly scream and jumped away from the person behind him. He wore a blue beanie with 'PaPa' on it in pink lettering and a smiley pin on it. He had a casual white cotton blouse on with an old grey vest on it, and grey baggy pants. The man had brown sandals on his feet.

The stranger scratched his stubble and brushed his dark hair from his eyes with his fingers. He stared politely at the man opposite him. "I'm sorry for frightening you." The stranger smiled, not really sounding sorry.

"You… You scared me shitless!" Apollo blurted out, holding the mop defensively in front of him.

"Maah…" Phoenix yawned, covering his mouth. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Justice."

"…You know my name?"

"Heard a lot about you from Trucy," He chuckled, "I'm one of her friends; my name's Phoenix Wright."

"Oh," Apollo visibly relaxed, lowering the mop. "At first, I thought you were just some hobo out to steal our valuables and rape me." He chuckled nervously.

"So what if I am?" Phoenix said sounding dead serious, a glint in his eye.

"…Wh-What?!" He squeaked, his shoulders stiffening and his hands clenching the mop tighter.

"Geez, lighten up Justice. Can't you take a joke?"

'_B-But he sounded so serious!'_ Apollo thought incredulously.

"Actually, I'm here to help you get to the ball…" Phoenix smiled, fishing for something in his pockets. "… And to be clear: I'm only doing this for Trucy. I want her happy, and nothing will make her happier than having her stepbrother with her in the ball. Ah-ha…!" He smirked and took out a long wooden wand.

"…Are you compensating for something, Mr. Wright?" The servant raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, mine is much bigger than this. Wanna see?" The hobo smirked roguishly, making a move to unzip his pants.

"N-No, thank you…!" Apollo protested weakly, blushing furiously.

"Anyways, hold still. I've only done this once…" Phoenix muttered a few words, and his wand started to sparkle.

"Wh-WHAT?!— " But a bright light suddenly struck him on the chest and he flinched reflexively as it hit. Once the light died down, he looked at his clothes…

"…There is just _no fucking way_ I am wearing a dress to the ball…" Apollo grumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks, looking at the beautiful white and pale pink dress he adorned. "… No matter how beautiful it looks on me."

"Ah, too bad," Phoenix sighed wistfully, looking at Apollo up and down. "I'd tap that…" He muttered to himself.

"What?" Confused eyes darted to Phoenix.

"Nothing," The hobo smiled innocently. "Hey, did you know the prince is bisexual?" He said suddenly.

"Eh?!" Apollo squeaked, a growing blush on his cheeks. "S-Seriously?!"

"Trucy told me you had quite a crush on him…" Phoenix smirked. "The prince will surely notice you wearing that extravagant dress in the ball."

"Yeah, but I'm a male." Apollo pointed out the obvious.

"… Soooo?" The magical hobo dragged out.

"So that means I can't wear a dress in front of all those people!" He blurted, flustered. "T-They'll question my masculinity!"

"Why do you think I put you in that dress in the first place?" Phoenix pouted. "You had no masculinity in the beginning!"

"Ouch, my pride." Apollo winced, and glared at the hobo. "Just put me in a damn suit."

"_Fiiiine_," Phoenix sighed, waving his wand again. "But if you snag the prince, I'm going to make you wear a dress on your wedding day! _Resistance is futile_!" Before Apollo could protest, he sent another bright light flying towards the servant.

Apollo slowly opened his eyes and looked at what he was wearing. A simple white, cotton button-up shirt with a red vest, and matching red pants. On his feet were shiny black shoes, and his hair was all neat and gelled up. His two antenna-like strands were left untouched.

"Hmm," Phoenix looked him over. With a swish of his wand he unbuttoned the top button of Apollo's white shirt. "Better," He grinned.

He gave his wand another swish, and on Apollo's left wrist was a bracelet. The servant eyed the bracelet curiously. "What's this for?" He questioned.

"Ah, that's to tell you when your time is almost up…" Phoenix smiled again. "Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and you'll revert back to your servant self by midnight. That bracelet will tighten around your wrist, signaling it's time to go to a safe zone, away from prying eyes, where you can sit and wait for the magic to go away."

"Well that sucks." Apollo grumbled, looking himself over once more.

"Yeah, well, that's the rules." Phoenix muttered, "I hate it, too, but I don't want to get turned into a frog for breaking them."

The magical hobo murmured a few words again and suddenly a sleek red Ferrari materialized in front of them. "This," He indicated to the sports car, "is your way to the ball."

Neat.

"… Ferraris don't exist in this story, I believe. Nor in this timeline."

"Well… fuck." Phoenix cursed, his eye twitching. He turned the Ferrari into a white and red carriage instead, with two healthy horses pulling it.

"No pumpkin?" Apollo smirked, starting to get into the carriage.

"Nah," The hobo laughed. "I never liked pumpkin anyways." He made his way to the front and held the horses' reigns. "Good to go, Justice?"

Apollo closed the carriage door and sat back into a comfortable seat. "Yes, Mr. Wright!" He hollered back.

--

"_Trucy, dahling, cheer up! The prince is right there."_ Ms. Hat swooned.

Trucy glanced at where the prince was sitting and sighed. "Yeah, but…" She frowned. "I just don't feel well…"

"Nonsense," Kristoph frowned, "Trucy, stop feeling sorry for the servant. Just focus your attention on the prince."

"Yes, mother." Trucy faked a smile and looked at the prince. She caught the prince's eye briefly.

'_Heh,'_ She smiled kindly at him. _'He must be as bored as I am.'_

Seemingly reading her thoughts, the prince smiled back.

--

"Someone caught your eye, Prince Glimmerous Fop?" Ema smirked, leaning against the throne. She fiddled with her stylish white and pink glasses a bit before putting it up in her brown hair.

"Ah," Klavier sighed, ignoring the nickname and resting his chin on his hand. "No one yet, Fraulein." He made eye contact with a young brunette and she smiled kindly at him. _'Huh, she doesn't seem infatuated with me.'_ He thought idly. The prince smiled at her, waiting for a reaction. The girl didn't swoon at all, but she did look pleased and a bit surprised at getting a response.

Klavier broke eye-contact and scanned the crowd again. "This sucks." He sighed, making Ema raise a fine eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Part ONE finished~**

**MS. HAT WILL EAT YOU ALL.**

**... LOL MAGICAL HOBO. XD**


	2. Apollorella: Part TWO

**A/N: Wow, I actually got some positive feedback. I don't have much confidence in some of my stories. XD**

**Sankyuu~**

**Okay, this chapter's shorter than the last one, so bear with me. I was planning to make 'Apollorella' only two parts, but I still need some time to think out the ending. Blah. **

**Hopefully, next chapter will be the end of the story of 'Apollorella' and I can start on a different fairytale. XD**

**Any ideas for what fairytale I might use next? I was thinking Red Riding Hood... Or Rapunzel... Or Jack and the Bean Stalk... lol. XD Suggestions are highly appreciated~!**

* * *

"Well, we're here at the Gavin Castle." Phoenix sent an impish grin towards Apollo, who was just getting out of the carriage. "Good luck out there! Haha…"

"Uh, thanks Mr. Wright," Apollo smiled, grateful for the hobo's help. He sent a small wave to Phoenix, who happily returned it with a joking blow-kiss. The servant rolled his eyes and jogged his way inside the castle.

Clicking his fingers, Phoenix made his Ferrari-carriage and horses disappear. He casually walked to the side of the castle and into a small backdoor.

--

The whole castle was full of activity. Some people were dancing along with the music, some were getting quite intoxicated, and the rest were all talking loudly at once. Ema's finger twitched as she resisted the urge to Snackoo them all, square in their foreheads.

"Excuse me…" The prince's assistant tried to yell over the crowd, but her voice was easily drowned out by all the noise. "Helloooo?" She tried again, waving her arms to get their attention.

"Let me try…" Klavier said from behind her. "I don't want you throwing food at my guests, Fraulein…" The woman grudgingly agreed for him to take over, sidestepping to let the prince replace her spot.

Klavier smiled and clapped his hands loudly just two times. The whole crowd grew silent – everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the front.

"How the fu--" Ema stopped herself and mentally facepalmed, "… Ah, whatever... damn glimmerous fop... Got the whole world wrapped around his majestic pinkie finger…" She mumbled to herself. The woman waited for the prince to go sit in his royal throne again before she announced the crowd.

"Alright…" She began awkwardly, "His _highness_--" _'…that stupid ponce who won't give me a raise…'_, "--is now ready to meet the lovely young ladies… and men." Ema briefly scanned the crowd, and was quite surprised to find that almost half of the guests were eager males… Some of them were even in dresses. Huh… "Please form an orderly line in front of the stage… H-Hey, I said _orderly_, damnit!" She screeched, Snackoo-ing the very eager fangirls and boys that tried to shove their way to the prince.

--

After the twenty-seventh squealing rabid fangirl was dragged away by Ema and his friend, Daryan, Klavier started to lose hope. He tried to mask his sadness by sending a dazzling smile towards the crowd, which left many people fainting. Again.

He tried to cover his yawn with his right hand, _'All these people…'_ He thought idly, scanning the crowd once again. _'They're all so… uninteresting…'_ He successfully suppressed another yawn threatening to come out of his mouth.

"…Mmh," Klavier looked over to Ema, who was yawning openly. He smirked a bit at her antics, "Presenting Miss Trucy, Ms. Hat, and their mother, Mistress… _K-Kristoph?!_" Ema spluttered. The prince almost choked on his spit. The assistant made a double-take on the last name, and on the man who claimed to be the two girls' 'mother'.

Klavier quickly closed his mouth in shock and stared at his… brother... _'Wait,'_ He thought, _'He's not my brother in this story… Nor is he my sister… Eww,'_ "…Y-You're wearing a dress." He blurted out. _'…B-But no one told me he was playing the part of step_mother_!' _

Next to him, Daryan nudged him on the shoulder. "Just stick to the script," He whispered, looking a bit horrified to see Kristoph in a 'new light'.

Kristoph 'ahem'ed, "Your _highness…_" He grounded out, unhappy to be calling his little brother that, even if it was just a fanfic. "These are my daughters… Trucy, and Ms. Hat." He twirled his curl with his left hand, looking quite feminine at the moment.

'_And to think,'_ Klavier mentally cried, _'I used to look up to him!'_

Trucy stepped forward, with Ms. Hat strapped to her back. She curtseyed politely to Klavier and smiled. "Good evening, Prince Klavier." She chirped.

"Good evening, Fraule-- "

"_EEEEEK~!"_ Ms. Hat squealed. Whoa, it can do that, too! _"Your highness! Ohmigooooosh~!" _

"… Aw, forget it. This is even disturbing for me!" Trucy announced, yanking the mannequin off her back and shoving it into Kristoph's arms. "You control Ms. Hat now!"

The girl quickly composed herself and, before Kristoph could protest, went and stood right in front of Klavier. "Excuse me, could we have a little talk for a second?"

"Umm," Klavier was for a loss of words, but he nodded. He leaned in to listen to the 15-year old girl.

"I'll be blunt," She started, not hesitating. "My stepbrother couldn't make it to the ball, and he was really upset about that. He really does like you, and he would really like to meet you, so…" She stopped, taking in Klavier's distracted face. His eyes were transfixed on something behind her and she slowly turned around.

Her eyes bugged as she recognized the person in a split second… "P-Polly?!" She blurted out.

Suddenly the prince stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "You know him…?" He started slowly, glancing between the figure and Trucy.

"U-Uh yeah! H-He's my… Eep!" She squeaked when Klavier gently pushed her out of the way and started walking towards the man.

--

'_A-Ah…'_ Apollo gulped. _'Th-The castle's huge…'_ He stood a bit awkwardly at the ballroom entrance, looking in awe at all the people and decorations.

"Go, get in! Meet your prince!" Phoenix urged from behind him, and Apollo almost screamed girlishly at the sudden voice. He whipped around to see Phoenix in all of his magical hobo glory.

"B-B-B-But… Wh-Wh-What if he d-doesn't l-l-like me?!" The servant stammered nervously, and he started to play with his antenna-like hair. "And how the hell did you get in without an invitation?!" He hissed, glaring accusingly at the hobo.

"Of course he'll like you. I made you look quite snazzy and handsome; I'm sure he'll notice you!" The older man huffed, "And as for getting in…" Phoenix paused dramatically. Apollo leaned in eagerly…

"…_Magic!_" Amused eyes glittered with barely-concealed laughter. Annoyed eyes twitching at the man's actions,

"…Urgh," It took almost all of the servant's willpower to prevent himself from smacking the magical hobo upside his beanie-clad head.

"Turn around," The hobo suddenly suggested.

Apollo turned around and squeaked a little bit as he came face-to-face with Prince Klavier. The servant started to feel his face heating up and Klavier laughed, making his blush increase. "Hello," He smiled at Apollo. "My, you're quite cute up close, Herr Forehead."

"Uhh…" Apollo stammered, blushing and poking his index fingers together shyly. "M-My name's Apollo Justice…"

"Mm, yes," The prince hummed, looking Apollo over. "I believe your friend called you 'Polly'."

"My friend…?" _'Does he mean Trucy?'_

"Yes, of course. Lovely girl she is – very polite." The prince then stopped himself, then: "Why were you talking to yourself before, hmm?" He asked, smirking amusedly.

"Uh…" He glanced behind him, still finding Phoenix standing there casually and grinning.

"No one can see me, unless I want them to. Haha…" The hobo wiggled his fingers. "… Like I said before: _Magic!_"

'…_Damn you, Mr. Wright.'_ Apollo thought sullenly. _'This is no time for your so-called jokes.'_

"J-Just nerves, your highness… Ehehe…" The younger man smiled timidly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I understand," Klavier said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Apollo blurted before he could stop himself.

"Say," The prince held out a hand for Apollo to take. "Care for a dance?"

"…" '_Say yes, damnit! YESSSSS.'_ "…Sure," He shyly put his smaller hand into his tanned one, and let himself be dragged to the dancefloor.

'…'_Sure'?!' _Apollo's inner-self raged. _'That was so lame! What if suddenly he decided to ask, 'Wanna do the smex?' You answer: 'Hell yeah!' and then he pounces you down onto his huge king-sized bed, and--'_

Apollo quickly shut his annoying subconscious away before he fainted from the heat gathering around his face.

--

"Wh-Wh-Wh…" Kristoph started to stutter, looking disbelievingly at the dancing prince and the familiar young man clad in red. _'What about my daughters…?'_ The crossdressing man thought sullenly.

'_Yay! Go Polly!'_ Trucy mentally cheered on, a small smile gracing her features.

"Close your mouth, Kristoph…" Phoenix said from beside him, smiling impishly. "You might catch flies."

"…Wright," Kristoph greeted coldly, eyes still locked on the couple dancing gracefully in the middle of the ballroom. "Did you happen to be responsible for this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The man said indifferently, adjusting his newly adorned white blouse, blue blazer and matching blue pants. Phoenix lifted his foot a bit to check his hair off the reflection of his polished shoe.

Yep, Phoenix thought, nice and spiky.

"Maah…?" The spiky-haired man looked Kristoph over once. "What's with the dress? It looks absolutely horrific on you; yet at the same time it kinda suits you… If that even made sense…"

"Shut up, I'm pretty." Kristoph frowned, resisting the urge to whine.

Kristoph Gavin never whined. Not. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Klavier is now mentally scarred for life.**

**Oh, dear...**


End file.
